Equipment
Equipment is an important part of any campaign, it often fuels a characters motivation to undertake adventures. Templa'Tol has many items not found in other settings, below is a list of them all. Contraband: Many armors and weapons in the game require clearance to equip, and thus are considered to be contraband if the wearer is found to not have the permits. As it stands the current armors that require clearance are Monolith Stealth Suits, Monolith Battle Armor, Woven Carbos Jumpsuit and 28th Precinct Uniform. note: Crowns are Partheon Money and are denoted by CN, where credits are normal money and are denoted by CD. Anything costing CN cannot be obtained until the party has found a Partheo Settlement, and traded currency at a bank. One CN costs 20 CD, but is otherwise not interchangable. Weapons ---- Simple Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Pistol 45 cd 1d6 1d8 ×2 20 ft 4 lbs. P 12 — Revolver 55 cd 1d6 1d8 ×3 20 ft. 4 lb. P 6 — Scalpel 30 cd 1d2 1d3 × — 1/4 lbs. S — — Flight Knife 60 cd 1d6 1d8 19–20/×2 — 2 lb. P — — Hammer 10 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 — 1 lbs. B — — Arc Wrench 80 cd 1d6 1d8 18–20/×2 — 4 lb. B — — ---- Martial Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Tachyon Pistol 290 cd 1d6 2d4 19–20/×2 40 ft. 2 lbs. P 18 — Tachylon Rifle 500 cd 1d8 3d4 ×2 60 ft. 12 lb. P 20 — Singularity Rifle 1020 cd 1d10 2d10 ×4 120 ft. 12 lbs. NRG 4 Scope Aetherglass Sword 1360 cd 1d6 1d8 ×2 — 2 lb. S or NRG — Fragile Carbos Sabre 50 cd 1d6 1d8 19–20/×2 — 6 lbs. S — — Auto Injector 450 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 15 ft. 2 lb. P 4 See Text Steam Hammer 36 cd 1d8 1d10 ×3 — 6 lbs. B — — Boarding Axe 30 cd 1d6 1d8 ×3 — 8 lb. S — — Aspergillum 15 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 — 4 lbs. B — See Text Gyrospear 600 cd 1d8 1d10 ×4 — 14 lb. P or S — Brace, Reach Steam Maul 165 cd 1d10 1d12 ×3 — 20 lbs. B — — Zweihander 150 cd 1d10 2d6 ×3 — 16 lbs. S — — ---- Exotic Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Hexagun 1600 cd — — — 30 ft. 8 lbs. — 6 Spellshot Hexarifle 3400 cd — — Empower 80 ft. 14 lb. — 4 Spellshot Lodegun II 1100 cd 2d4 2d6 ×2 40 ft. 12 lbs. B 8 Prone Liberator MK. III 1050 cd 1d8 1d10 ×3 40 ft. 8 lbs. P 6 High Calibur Guillotine Chain 760 cd 1d8 2d8 ×4 — 14 lb. S — Double, Reach, Trip, Disarm Aetherglass Reaver 1900 cd 1d10 2d6 ×4 — 24 lb. S or NRG — Reach, Sunder, Fragile ---- Pistol: 'This is a basic firearm that takes regular calibur ammunition. It has a clip that can hold as many as 12 bullets. '''Revolver: '''This is an archaeic firearm that takes regular calibur ammunition and has a revolving barrel that holds 6 bullets. '''Scalpel: '''These sharp blades are small and usually on the end of some kind of bar or stick, they are often used by medical professionals to perform surgery, but the sharp edge makes a formidable weapon. +2 Circumstance to Heal Checks. '''Flight Knife: '''Flight Knives are typical and common of combat knives. They are assigned to military personel. '''Hammer: '''These are more of a tool than a weapon, and as such can me used in place of a ''basic mech. toolkit. 'Arc Wrench: '''Arc Wrenches are high tech, but simple to use. like the hammer they are more of a tool than a weapon and as such they can be used in place of a ''basic elec. toolkit. 'Tachyon Pistol: '''These firearms were designed and built during the Revolution of Metal and Steam, by utilizing particles that move faster than light these weapons are fast, and silent and make a barely audible sound when fired as such, these are favored weapons of assassins. '''Tachyon Rifle: '''Much like the Tachyon Pistol, the Tachyon Rifle was mass produced and distributed amongst snipers. ''Scope: ''A tachyon rifle has a scope, thus on a confirmation roll the attacker is granted a +2 bonus. '''Aetherglass Sword: '''Aetherglass Swords were created by the Monolith Foundation. These hardened glass blades are filled with countless wires and other electrical components to produce an electromagnetic edge along the blade when swung. This can also be disabled with a mechanism on the handle so that it doesnt interfere with cleaning or other activities. '''Carbos Sabre: '''The carbos sabre is a curved blade specially crafted out of Carbos, a metal with a peculiar molecular structure that causes any geometric edges to become slightly brittle but curved and organic edges to be harder than steel. These small blades are favored by Airship Pirates. '''Auto Injector: '''These small devices are particularly designed to fire syringes designed to discharge on contact. These specially made syringes are the only thing this weapon can fire, but they can be filled with various poisons or medicines. '''Steam Hammer: '''These large hammers have a piston in the head that allows for greater force when striking. They are favored for construction but are equally effective in battle. '''Boarding Axe: '''A regularly seen tool on any airship; pirate or otherwise these weapons are hooked at one end and reinforced to allow for grappling walls and other ships. '''Aspergillum: '''These hollowed out maces have hole for filling with holy or unholy water. They are typically used by Acolytes. '''Gyrospear: '''Gyrospears are mechanical marvels, they consist of three to four different parts connected by an axis, by utilizing magnetic waves, the different parts persistently spin around at high velocities. This can be deactivated by a lever on the grip, but allows for very deadly critical strikes. '''Steam Maul: '''These are in every respect similar to a steam hammer, just much larger. '''Zweihander: '''This curved blade is of massive size, crafted out of hardened carbos and reinforced to reduce displacement, these are large and sturdy blades and tend to take great skill and great care to use. '''Hexagun: '''Hexaguns were first created in TC 398. Seemingly archaeic at a glance, only one improvement has every been attempted that proved to successfully augment its powers (see below). Hexaguns fire spellshot which is hollowed out bullets filled with the essence of whatever spell was used during there creation. Upon firing the hexagun, the bullet discharges the spell on contact. '''Hexarifle: '''The only improvement ever found for the already amazing hexagun was by turning it into a rifle and increasing its range at the cost of ammo capacity. Critical hits with a hexarifle have the uncanny ability to empower the spell saved in the spellshot. '''Lodegun MK. II: '''Unlike the original design of the Lodegun these are very similar in nature to a shotgun by firing a burst of active lode shards. In all other ways they are very similar to the Lodegun however. '''Liberator MK. III: '''This revolver has an unbelievebly large barrel. Allowing it to use High Calibur ammo similar to that used by some battlements. '''Guillotine Chain: '''This is a carbos chain with two scythe-like blades on both ends. It takes great care to use one of these weapons but they are very versatile. This weapon is unique as far as Mods are concerned, each end of the chain can have up to two mods for a total of four, as it is a double weapon. '''Aetherglass Reaver: '''Much like the Aetherglass Sword, this blade is a hardened glass edge with microprocessers that produce an electromagnetic blade that cuts smoothly by using microscopic friction between magnetic frequencies produced by the electrical components of the blade. The only difference is this one is aprox. 4 times as long and wide as an Aetherglass Sword. 'Weapon Special Abilities Automatic 'Reloading is a free action with these weapons. '''Prone '''Targets of this weapon must make a fort safe (DC=15) or be knocked prone; losing their move action on their next turn, however they are not considered helpless in this state; only flat-footed. '''Scope '''Weapons with this ability have a +4 attack bonus when attacking a target more than 60 ft. away. 'Special Rules Due to the common availability of firearms in the Black Metal, Red Blood campaign; Firearms hit vs. Normal AC instead of Touch AC, as stated in the APG. However; Weapons which have the NRG '''damage type, hit vs touch, but their damage is directly reduced by a percentile amount equal to the NRG resistance of the target. As defined by the static amount on their armor, plus the amount of any given mods, plus their '''average resistance '''between Fire, Cold, and Electricity energy resistances. (I.E. a character with 15 fire resistance, 0 electricity resistance and 0 cold resistance would have a bonus of 5. Armor Light Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Layered Armor 40 cd +1 — 0 10% 30 ft. 20 ft. 1 lb. Reinforced Armor 120 cd +2 +8 0 20% 30 ft. 20 ft. 10 lbs. 28th Precinct Uniform 200 cd +2 — 0 0% 30 ft. 20 ft. 5 lb. Treated Leather 1100 cd +2 — 0 10% 30 ft. 20 ft. 1 lbs. Woven Carbos Jump. 550 cd +5 +4 -2 35% 30 ft. 20 ft. 20 lb. Partheo Tactical Suit 145 cn +4 +6 0 0% 30 ft. 20 ft. 15 lbs. MLTH Stealth Suit 600 cd +4 +8 0 30% 30 ft. 20 ft. 15 lbs. Medium Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Alloy Vest 450 cd +4 +3 –2 40% 20 ft. 15 ft. 20 lbs. Full Alloy Mail 850 cd +6 +4 –3 50% 20 ft. 15 ft. 25 lbs. Heavy Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Full Alloy Armor 1000 cd +7 +1 –6 65% 20 ft.2 15 ft.2 35 lbs. MLTH Battle Armor 2500 cd +11 +1 –7 85% 20 ft.2 15 ft.2 45 lbs. ---- '''Layered Armor: '''Layered armor is tailored armor of moderately crafted light kevlar fibers strips that overlap each other in a tight knit. Layered Armor has an NRG resistance of 10. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 18. 10 cd in materials. '''Reinforced Armor: '''Reinforced Armor is Layered Armor with metallic boning or studs. It offers slightly more protection, and has an NRG resistance of 12 ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 22. 30 cd in materials. '''28th Precinct Uniform: '''These uniforms are given to rebels to disguise their identity as law enforcement. This is light-weight carbon-based fiber and is slightly reinforced to provide defense. Wearing these grants a +1 bonus to diguise and bluff checks. In addition it has an NRG resistance of 12. ''Creation: ''— '''Treated Leather: '''Leather is rarely used due to its short availability, and tends to be quite a bit more expensive, this antiquated leather jerkin has been treated with a glossy polymer to retain it's quality. These are light and offer modest protection, but protect slightly against acid due to the polymer. (Acid Resist 5) However it does not have NRG resistance. ''Creation: ''Craft (Tailoring) DC 24: 100 cd in polymer and 200 cd in leather. '''Woven Carbos Jumpsuit: '''These jumpsuits are woven together by a fiber weaved out of microscopic Carbos strands. This armor is slightly heavy compaired to other light armors but offers the best protection with a whopping 24 NRG resistance. ''Creation: '''Dwarfworks Inc. classified'' Clearance Level: '''Dwarfworks Inc Armament Permit' '''Partheo Tactical Suit: '''These jumpsuits are only available in partheon settlements. They are favorable for spellcasters due to the construction allowing for easy movement. They have an NRG resistance of 16. ''Creation: ''Craft Partheo Armament Feat, Craft (Structural) DC 30; 800 cd in materials. '''MLTH Stealth Suit: '''This high tech suit is manufactured by the Monolith Foundation, an advanced military arms and armor company. MLTH Stealth Suits are molded from liquid kevlar and are engineered to stretch fitting nearly anyone who would wish to wear it. MLTH Stealth Suits are favored for reconnaissance due to the masterful engineering of the product. MLTH Stealth Suits grant the wearer a +8 equipment bonus to stealth and have an NRG resistance of 16. ''Creation: '''Monolith Foundation Classified' ''Clearance Level: '''Monolith Foundation Class D' '''Alloy Vest: '''Alloy Vests are a general term for heavy and protective breastplates used by medium combat specialists. They can be crafted out of many different alloys but are most commonly seen crafted out of Carbos. Alloy Vests have an NRG resistance of 22. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 30. 60 cd in materials. '''Full Alloy Mail: '''Full Alloy Mail is crafted from any woven alloy, but most commonly Carbos. This armor is slightly heavier than other armors, but it's engineering allows for average flexibility. Full Alloy Mail has an NRG resistance of 26 ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 34. 120 cd in materials. '''Full Alloy Armor: '''Full Alloy Armor is similar to Full Alloy Mail, however it peruses strategically placed alloy plates to protect vital parts of the anatomy. Full Allow Armor has an NRG resistance of 34. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 42. 150 cd in materials. '''MLTH Battle Armor: '''In addition to the Monolith Stealth Suits, the Monolith Foundation manufactures this high-tech armor designed for Front-Line soldiers. This armor is specially engineered and hand-crafted by skilled worksmen who fit tiny pistons under the dense plates that absorb shock. It has an awesome defense rating and an NRG resistance of 38. ''Creation: '''Monolith Foundation Classified' ''Clearance Level: '''Monolith Foundation Class C' Mods '''Argent Glazing '(Melee or Ranged Weapon) 3000CD; The weapon applied with this glazing strikes against monsters vulnerable to silver as a silver weapon; only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. Auditory Enhancer '''(Helmet) 5000CD; the modded helmet grants the wearer immunity to silence. This is a Structural Mod. '''Blue Element ''(Melee Weapons) 1000CD; Blue Element adds 1d6 electricity damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon; this is a glaze and only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Bolt Plate '(Armor or Shield) ''2000CD; Bolt Plates increase the AC of the modded equipment by 2 as an enhancement bonus. This is a Structural Mod '''Clarity Orb '(Helmet) 5000CD; the modded helmet grants the wearer immunity to confusion. This is a Chemical Mod. Microjoints '''(Gloves) 2500CD; the modded gloves grant the wearer +1 to dexterity as a cybernetic bonus. This is a Structural Mod. '''Deos Oil(Melee or Ranged Weapon or Ammo Clip) ''2500CD; The modded piece of equipment is granted a +1 enhancement bonus; This is a Chemical Mod '''Ectoplasmic Glaze'(Ranged or Melee Weapons) 3000CD; Weapon can strike against incorporeal creatures normally; only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. Exo Lens '(''Helmet) ''4000 CD; The modded helmet grants the wearer immunity to blindness. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Flash Memory (''skill) ''(Armor) 1000CD; USB memory grants a +2 misc. bonus to the respective skill. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Grinder Spikes '(Boots) ''3000CD; Grinder Spikes negate any penalties granted by uneven or slippery terrain. Rough Terrain however does not have it's penalties negated, and Sand has it's penalties doubled. This is a Structural Mod '''Internal Clock '(Armor) 4000CD; the modded armor grants the wearer immunity to stagger. This is an Electrical Mod. Internal Regulator '''(Armor) 10000CD; the modded armor grants the wearer immunity to sicken and nauseated. This is a Structural Mod '''Lightning Rod ''(Ranged Weapons) 1000CD; Lighning Rod adds 1d6 electricity damage to all attacks with the modded ranged weapon. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Light Orb '(Accessory) 5000CD; the Modded Amulet or Ring grants the wearer immunity to curses. This is an Electrical Mod. LH2 Glazing ''(Melee or Ranged Weapons) 1000CD; LH2 Glazing adds 1d6 fire damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon; only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. '''LN2 Glazing '(Melee or Ranged Weapons) ''1000CD; LN2 Glazing adds 1d6 cold damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon; only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. '''NRG Buffer '(Armor) ''2000CD; NRG buffer increases the NRG resistance of the modded item by 2%. This is a Structural Mod '''Quick-Skin '(Armor) 12000CD; the modded armor grants the wearer immunity to bleed. This is an Electrical Mod. Toxiflouro Glazing(Melee Weapons) ''2000CD; Toxiflouro Coating adds 1d8 Acid damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon; only one glaze may be applied. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Magnetic Proximity Emitter '(Armor) ''2500CD; Magnetic Proximity Emitters inflict 1d4 damage to melee attackers. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Mental Enhancer '(Accessory) 2''0000CD; Mental Enhancers increase the users Intelligence or Wisdom score by 2 when modded into a ring with a mod slot as a Cybernetic Bonus.. This is a Structural Mod '''Sactified Serum '(Weapon) 4000CD; The modded weapon has +2d6 against evil targets. Strider Joints ''(Boots) 2000CD; Increases base speed by 10 feet. This is a Structural Mod '''Vagrant Plates '(Armor) 3000CD; The modded armor increases the character melee attack damage by +4. This is a Structural Mod. Vitality Core '''(Armor) 3000CD; Vitality Cores grant the wearer of the modded armor a +10 bonus to Hitpoints as a Buffer Bonus This is an Electrical Mod '''Vitality Frame ''(Armor) 3000CD; Vitality Frame when applied to armor grants the character +10 to Hit Points as a Cybernetic Bonus. This is a Structural Mod '''Vitality Liquor '(Armor) 3000CD; Vitality Liquor grants the wearer of the modded armor fast healing 2 as a Chemical Bonus; This is a Chemical Mod. Advanced Mods Al Plating ''(Helmet) craft only; the modded helmet renders the wearer immune to mind-affecting abilities. This is a Structural Mod. '''Assassin Glaze '(Melee Weapon) ''craft only; The modded melee weapon has it's threat range tripled. It also inflicts 1d8 acid damage in addition to it's normal damage. Weapons with any kind of modifer magical or modded to increase threat range does not stack with this. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Cranial Inhibitor '(Helmet) ''craft only; the modded helmet grants the wearer a +4 bonus to intelligence as a cybernetic bonus. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Cypher '(Helmet) craft only; the modded helmet grants the wearer a +4 bonus to Intelligence and Dexterity scores as a cybernetic bonus. This is an Electrical Mod. Dwarven Spring ''(Boots) craft only; the modded boots grant the wearer a +4 CMB to bull rush, +8 to acrobatics, and increase base speed by 15 feet. This is a Structural Mod. '''Fissure Slasher '(Melee Weapon) craft only; the modded melee weapon inflicts 2d10 earth damage in addition to it's normal damage. This is an Electrical Mod. Flareon Pulsar ''(Ranged Weapon) craft only; the modded ranged weapon becomes an NRG weapon that deals only fire-based damage. It's damage die is increased by 1. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Focuser '(Helmet) craft only; the modded helmet grants the wearer immunity to confusion and stagger. This is a Chemical Mod. Hellbringer '''(Melee Weapon) craft only: the modded melee weapon inflicts 1d10 fire and 1d10 negative energy damage in addition to it's normal damage. This is a Structural Mod. '''Light Array Framing ''(Armor) craft only; the modded armor has it's Armor bonus replaced with a deflection bonus for the same amount. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Metaboliser '(Armor) Craft Only; the modded armor grants the wearer immunity to poison and a +4 bonus to constitution and strength scores as a Cybernetic Bonus. This is a Chemical Mod. Nitro Glaze ''(Melee Weapons) craft only; The modded melee weapon causes 1d8 sonic damage and 1d8 fire damage to all subjects adjacent to the target when it strikes.(including the user). This is a Chemical Mod. '''Phylon Engine' (Armor) craft only; the modded armor grants the wearer a +4 bonus to Strength, Constitution, Wisdom, and Charisma scores as a cybernetic bonus. This is a Structural Mod. Rapigrab Joints ''(Gloves) craft only; the modded gloves grants the wearer a +8 bonus to sleight of hand checks. and a +2 bonus to dexterity as a cybernetic bonus. This is a Structural Mod. '''Resonance Field' (Shield) ''craft only; The modded shield grants the wearer a +10 bonus to NRG resistance and +4 to AC as a deflection bonus. This is an Electrical Mod. '''Soul Beacon '(Armor) Craft Only; the modded armor grants the wearer a +4 bonus to wisdom and charisma scores as a Cybernetic Bonus. This is an Electrical Mod. Soul Regulator '(Helmet) craft only; the modded helmet grants the wearer immunity to silence and curses. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Star Engine '(Shield) craft only; the modded shield grants the wearer a +4 bonus to all ability scores as a cybernetic bonus. This is a Structural Mod. 'Status Guard '(Accessory) craft only; the modded amulet or ring grants the wearer immunity to confusion, stagger, silence, curse, bleeding, sickened and nauseated. This is a Chemical Mod. '''Tremor Identifier ''(Boots) craft only; the modded boots grant the wearer ''tremorsense. ''This is a Structural Mod. Adornments Adornments can be added to Polearm weapons such as spears and halbards. A polearm can only have one adornment at a time, and an adornment can only have one effect. Adornments do not count against the enhancement level of enchantments on the weapon, nor does it interfere with mods. '''Singing Chimes: '''These chimes echo against each other causing 1d8 sonic damage to creatures being struck with the polearm. ''Creation: ''Only Craft Occult Relic; Scroll of Sound Burst, 10,000 cd. Ammunition 'Carbos Bullet: 'These bullets are spherical and made out of high density carbos alloy. ''Use: ''Regular Calibur Ammunition ''Special: ''None ''Cost: 200 cd; Creation: ''1 ingot for a clip of 12. '''Energy Charges: '''These are used to charge NRG weapons. ''Cost: 200 cd; Creation: ''Clip of 12 for Ethric Scrap; Craft Electrical DC 10) 'Explosive Round: 'These bullets can be used with any gun that takes non-NRG, non-HC ammunition. ''Use: ''When fired it deals an additional d3 equal to the check result of the roll made to craft it successfully. Failure on the creation DC however inflicts the same damage to the crafter as if they had taken a 20 on crafting it. A 10 or 20 cannot be taken when crafting this item. ''Cost: Must be crafted; Creation: ''1 blastmetal ingot for 1 bullet. ''Creation DC: ''28 (craft structural) '''Large Ethric Discharger: '''These are for vehicle mounted NRG weapons, each discharger can fire up to 40 shots before it needs to be replaced. ''Cost: ''10,000 cd; Creation: Craft (electrical) DC 30; 4 ingots of like precious metal, and 3 ethric scrap, or one laser prism (any). '''Large Calibur Carbos Round: '''These larger bullets are more appropriate for equipping a battleship, however certain guns use them as well. They inflict an additional 1d8 damage when fired. ''Cost: 2000 cd; Creation: 6 Ingots for a Clip of 12; DC 30 Luck Bullets: ''Luck Bullets were first invented by the Gearlock Family in TC422, These powerful bullets were made in short supply however, and thus have dwindled in quantity over the years. ''Use: ''Luck bullets can be used as ammunition for almost any firearm with an average calibur. ''Special: ''Luck Bullets have the unique effect to have a massive threat range of 12-20. However, on the confirm roll you must also get a die roll between 12-20 without any attack modifiers added to the roll. This does not stack with any other abilities, mods, spells or enchantments that alter threat range. ''Cost: ''Contraband Creation: Monolith Foundation Classified'' Accessories 'Modular Helmet' A modular helmet looks similar to a hard-hat used in mining though it is much more conservative in color and the section in which the lamp is generally installed is the location for the mod. A modular helmet can have one mod in it. Cost: ''400 cd; ''Creation: ''8 structural scrap or 3 ingots and one cloth; Craft (Structural) DC 20. Wonderous Items Modular Boots '''Aura '''none'; CL -''' Slot '''feet; Price''' 1000CD'; Weight '''1 lb'.' '''DESCRIPTION' These boots can have an Armor, or Boot mod applied to them. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft(Structural) 4 ranks; Cost 400 cd. ''Modular Gauntlets '''Aura '''none'; CL -''' Slot '''hands; Price''' 1000CD'; Weight '''1 lb'.' '''DESCRIPTION' These gauntlets can have an Armor, or Glove mod applied to them. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft(Structural) 4 ranks; Cost 400 cd. ''Trench Coat '''Aura '''faint illusion'; CL 1st''' Slot '''body; Price''' signature'; Weight '''1 lb'.' '''DESCRIPTION' This dark, shady trench coat is a signature of those who do not wish to be seen. It grants a +1 equipment bonus to stealth checks. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, light; Cost 50 cd. ''Circuit Ring '''Aura '—'; CL '— Slot '''ring; Price''' 4600 credits'; Weight '— DESCRIPTION This ring has a Modular slot for an accessory Mod. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Forge Ring; Cost 700 cd. ''Tri-Circuit Ring '''Aura '—'; CL '— Slot '''ring; Price''' 34200 credits'; Weight '— DESCRIPTION This ring has three Modular slots for accessory Mods. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Forge Ring; Cost 17000 cd. ''Ring of Fireball Mastery '''Aura '''strong evocation'; CL 5th '''Slot '''ring; Price''' 22900 credits'; Weight '— DESCRIPTION This ring when equipped, increases the maximum fireball dice from 10d6 to 15d6 CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Forge Ring; Red Scale; Cost 9000 cd. Miscellanous and Survival Synthetic Rations: '''Typical rations passed out by the military and other organizations that employ combatants. Each of these counts as one day of food. '''Weight: '''0.5; '''Cost: '''2 cd. '''Burlap Bandages: '''These rough bandages can be used to speed up the healing process, when used with a heal check, the target is restored for an amount of HP dependent on the result of the check. '''Weight: '''0.1; Cost: 4 cd. '''Water Skins: '''A skin of natural water is a rare thing in Templa'Tol after the Black Matter Calamity. The only known source is the Shadow Sea, a water mote above Keelhaul Bay. One water skin can last a character three days. '''Weight: '''5; Cost: 1000 cd. '''Aqua Flourite: '''Aqua Fluorite is artifical, nitrogen based fluid that is safe for consumption, it tends to dry out your mouth and make you uncomfortable, but it can serve as drink for 1 day per phial. '''Weight: '''2; Cost: 10 cd. '''Aqua Regia: '''Aqua Regia is not to be confused with Aqua Flourite, it is a corrosive substance used for cleaning and crafting with Carbos. Ironically it is packaged the same and similar in appearance. Many assume it is a conspiracy to cull the population of Gravenhague and Gigas II. '''Weight: '''2; Cost: 10 cd. '''Bitters Bold Bitters; +6 Strength for 1 hour. Will Breaker only. ''Acquired: ''Take Will Breaker Levels; Cost: '''-- '''Bright Bitters; +6 Intelligence for 1 hour. Will Breaker only. ''Acquired: ''Take Will Breaker Levels; Cost: '-- '''Dark Bitters; '+12 Damage rolls for 1 hour. Will Breaker only. ''Acquired: ''Low-Level Apothecary; '''Cost: 30,300 Credits Demon Bitters; '''+18 Damage rolls vs. Good and +10 AC vs Good for 1 hour. Will Breaker only. ''Acquired: ''Mid-Level Apothecary; '''Cost: 75,100 Credits Dread Bitters; '''DR 20/good for 1 hour. Will Breaker only. ''Acquired: ''Low-Level Apothecary; '''Cost: 27,800 Credits Explosives Grenade: 'This item can be thrown as far as 20 feet(+5 ft. per strength modifier). When it lands it inflicts 10d3 damage in a 10 foot area. This damage is considered splash damage. ''Weight: ''0.5 lb.; Cost: 250 credits Technological 'Anti-Tech Orb This item emits a sonic force on detonation that disables all tech use in 60 feet for 12 rounds. It is so potent, that even area effect techs cast from outside of the area, are nullified if they would hit anyone inside the area Weight: '1 lb; '''Cost: '''10,000 cd. '''Creation DC: '''Electronic 36 '''Materials: '''2 electrical scrap, 2 structural scrap 'Breach Driver This item is unique to the people of ir'Eira who are highly allergic to magic. Upon activation this device creates a 10-foot radius anti-magic shield around it. To activate this ball-shaped object, you place it on the ground and press a button on the top. Each activation lasts 1d4 rounds, and can only be used again 1d4 rounds after it's duration expires. While on the ground this object has an AC of 16, hardness of 10 and 30 hp. Weight: '8 lbs; '''Cost: '''Unique 'Decrypter Module This small device can be attached to encrypted systems to hack the mainframe. Weight: '1 lb.; '''Cost: '''450 cd '''Creation DC: '''20 '''Materials: '''1 Electrical Scrap and 1 Structural Scrap. 'Kinetic Isolator This small device can be attached to a kinetic barrier and activated forcing the barrier to shut down. Weight: '0.5 lbs; '''Cost: '''1000 cd. '''Creation DC: '''20 '''Materials: '''1 Ethric Scrap and 1 Structural Scrap 'Heart of Pulsing Metal This heart is crafted out of soft metal that feels like flesh when touched. This heart can be used to replace an organic heart. Installing takes a DC 40 Knowledge (nature) check and a DC 50 Heal check. Doing so grants the creature who has this installed heart the following bonuses: *Hit Points are now Charisma Based instead of Constitution Based. *The Creature becomes Immune to Fear. *+4 to biological bonus to fortitude saves. Weight: '''3 lbs; Cost: 425,000 cd; '''Creation Materials: Untained Silverwood, 8 gold OR silver ingots, 8 electrical scrap, 4 nature scrap; Creation Checks: 'Creating an artifical heart such as this is a very delicate process, one imperfection could be fatal for the patient, thus this takes 24 hours to create, and three individual checks. First, the crafter must make a Craft (structural) check with a DC of 40 to build the chassis, it must be strong, but pliable, therefore the wood must be carefully smelted with the precious metal. Second, he must make a knowledge (nature) check with a DC of 24 to ensure he properly knows the workings of a heart before he begins to create the valves. Lastly, he must make a Craft (electrical) check to proceed with the creation of the valves and circuitry required for them to function indefinitely. The DC for this is 46. 'Micro-Console This small personal console system can store and organize data, perform calculations and similar functions, though only the most skilled craftsman are able to make them. It can be used while making a Computer Use, or Knowledge check to grant a +10 circumstance bonus and is not consumed. It can also be used to store data and create programs to assist the user in other ways. Micro-Console has hardness of 10, and 20 HP. It has equipment to wire into external consoles. Weight: '4.5 Lbs; '''Creation Materials: '''10 pieces of electronic scrap, 4 pieces of mechanical scrap, 20 pieces of structural scrap; '''Creation Checks: '''Know: Engineering 20, Repair DC 20 Craft (structural) DC 12 and Craft (electronics) DC 20. All four checks must be successful in conjunction and in that order. If either the Repair or Craft checks fails the materials are lost. If the Know check fails, it can be retried at a -2 penalty. 'Micro-Console, Folding ' '''A folding micro-console has a folding lid that can be closed when the console is not in use. Doubling it's hardness to 20. '''Weight: '''5 Lbs; '''Creation Materials: '''Micro Console, four pieces of structural scrap. '''Creation Checks: '''Craft Structural DC 15, on failure the scrap is lost but the micro console is unharmed. 'Rapid Respiration Fluid' This medicine can be taken to instantly remove the effects of suffocation, though there is a 30% chance of the imbiber becoming unconscious due to respiratory failure. '''Weight: '''1lb.; '''Cost: '''350 cd; '''Creation DC: '''10; '''Creation Materials: '''1 chemical scrap; Vehicles 'Wraith' These hoverbikes are large, fast and increasingly popular in the world today as a personal transportation vehicle. A Wraith has 15 AC (10 + 5 natural); 300 HP; and 15 hardness (These are altered with use of special materials) It has a land speed of 120 ft, (with hover) and a Fly Speed of 240ft with average manuverability; A wraith has 6 expansion slots. A basic wraith has a single rifle that inflicts 4d6 damage using the rider's attack bonus. Skilled mechanics can add additional armor and armaments as they see fit. '''Cost:' 450,000 Credits; Creation DC: Craft Structural (45); Craft Mechanical (45); Cannot retry with same materials; Creation Materials: '75 Non-Lusterous Ingots (or 140 structural scrap); 18 Pristine Transistors; 2 Masterwork Cylinders; 1 Vehicle Framing. 'Mako EP-X ' ' This vehicle can hold up to eight medium creatures comfortably; It is a wheeled vehicle especially designed for extraplanar expeditions. The vehicle itself protects the riders from the harsh environments of the inner planes, but not the outer planes. The Mako itself has 18 AC; (10 + 8 Natural); 875 HP; and 20 Hardness. It is also immune to Energy and NRG damage. It has a land speed of 200 feet; and riders are constantly supplied from a magical source of oxygen and kept warm, or cool as necessary; The vehicle itself keeps it's interior at a comfortable 70 degrees, and keeps sustained pressure at all times. The Mako has a Long-Barreled Rife that deals 4d8 damage and has a range of 120 feet. It has a clip capacity of 18 (ammo) or 46 (NRG charges); The Mako EP-X has 4 expansion slots. 'Cost: '''Not for retail; '''Creation DC: '''Craft (Structural) 54; Craft (Mechanical) 56; Craft (Electrical) 34; Cannot retry with same materials; '''Creation Materials: '''100 Deosteel Ingots; 2 of each Planar Ingot; Wires x22; 4 Pristine Transistors; 6 Masterwork Cylinders; and 1 Vehicle Framing. Miscellaneous '''Vehicle Framing; '''The steelwork framing used to make vehicles can generally be purchased in any large town but more intuitive craftsman can build it themselves. '''Cost '''25,000 Credits; '''Creation DC: '''Craft (structural) 30; '''Creation Materials: 900 lbs of metal. '(aprox 900 varied ingots) '''Weight: '''750. Consumables (See Drugs and Tinctures.)